Leaves and the Amusement They Bring
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: The charm of fall is sometimes eclipsed by it mischievousness. This is considerably different fair from what I normally write. KyokoXHomu. This is gentle, kind and pure compared to most of my debauchery. K  level. You heard right.


_(A/N: I took an entirely different approach this time. This story is special. Kagu has been after me to do PMMM fanfiction for a while. She requested this pairing and I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone and also submit it to the fall contest for my group. Oneshot. Enjoy a change in pace. :D_

(Tokyo)

The vestiges of fall were already starting to fade as winter was coming even though winter in Japan was nowhere like it was in the states. Still, the cold was held at bay by the ending of the season. The air was just slightly chilled and the leaves were sparse but still present.

"I didn't expect to find you at the shopping center of all places. I would think that you raided cupboards in the cover of night." A tall girl spoke rather haughtily as she bit into an apple. The girl's ponytail swished from side to side just slightly to her gait. The subtle grin on her face seemed to show that she might be carefree; however, this was a well established façade at best.

Her companion however, didn't speak. Instead she walked beside the other girl. The flush of embarrassment was still present as her cheeks were still slightly pink. Long dark locks shifted on even shoulders. Even her back was ramrod, as if she was supported from a pole.

"There's nothing wrong with shopping Homura." Kyoko stated as she continued to walk. "You make it out like it's a travesty that you were seen."

"I don't expect you to understand." Homura surgically struck with her soft voice. Embarrassment retook her face as she attempted to hide her features with her bangs.

"Well, well." Kyoko said as she came to a stop. After depositing the core in the bag, she pulled out a pocky stick. "Perfect-san, got caught buying chocolate penguins. The world must be coming to an end." Kyoko jabbed.

"If it weren't for the holidays, I wouldn't buy anything so foolish!" Homura snapped back before turning her back to Kyoko. The embarrassment was almost too much to bear.

"You're so cute when you are angry." Kyoko said as she wrapped her arms around the slender Homura. "Is it really so bad?" Kyoko whispered as she pulled Homura closer into her arms. The latter accepted the embrace and tilted her head so that it was against Kyoko's.

"No…" Homura said just above a whisper. Homura noticed how close she was getting to Kyoko. Despite after everything, she was trying to live a somewhat normal life. The life of a Puella Magi had become considerably less foreboding. For a long while Homura sought the company of no one, as she had done since what might have been an infinity ago.

"See, I'm always right." Kyoko said as she turned Homura around to face her. "Getting so upset over trivial things. It's endearing, I'll give you that." Kyoko said as she lightly cupped Homura's chin. "_So__very__endearing_…" Kyoko said as her face grew hot. Attempting to quickly dispel the mood, Kyoko flashed a quick smile and replaced the pocky stick in her mouth.

But if anything, time had taught Homura one very important thing. And after seeing the same thing play out in varying flavors so many times. She felt now was the time to grasp it.

Homura doubted that Kyoko even noticed that her pocky was gone as she pressed her lips awkwardly to Kyoko's. The control of time slipped from Homura's fingers as she gave up the last barrier. For a moment the two just stood there. Homura desperately wanted some sign of reciprocation and Kyoko wandering just what had happened to make a normally calm and collected Homura move so erratically and passionately.

The pulsing in Homura's head subsided as she felt arms welcome her. For just a moment Homura felt guilty. But in the end this was just a fleeting moment. And no one should have to be alone. She did care for Kyoko, and allowing things to unfold seemed right. It wasn't as if she was settling, but instead beginning to live her life once more. It was something that she never truly lived to begin with in the first place.

"Geez, so forceful." Kyoko said as she held Homura tighter. The latter dug her face into Kyoko's shoulder to hide the deep red blush. Homura smiled as she felt fingers running though her hair.

"I've always been jealous, it's so silky." Kyoko said softly as she continued to stroke Homura's head. Homura grasped at Kyoko's back as she allowed her emotions to start opening up.

"I'll try to be…" Homura said just above a whisper.

"What's that?" Kyoko asked just above a whisper as she continued to hold Homura.

"I'll try to be a good … girlfriend." Homura said as her face flashed red once more.

"I don't think you have to try." Kyoko said. Homura's head shot up as her eyes bored into Kyoko.

"What? I just said you didn't have to try." Kyoko said as Homura's expression softened. For just a moment, she felt as she did back then.

But, this was now.

"Homura, I like you as you are. The girl that gets mad at me when I say something stupid. Who gets embarrassed when I catch her looking at cute things." Kyoko's said as her voice soothed Homura's doubt away. The wind seemed to further Kyoko's goals as a single leaf landed on her nose.

The reaction however was unexpected.

"The visible shaking of Homura's form, followed by her looking away and covering her mouth warmed Kyoko's heart.

"What's so funny?" Kyoko asked with mock annoyance. The last of Homura's control was pushed away as she began to laugh.

"You look … ridiculous." Homura said between gasps as she continued to laugh. As she grasped Kyoko's shoulder, the latter just stood there with a relieved look on her face.

"Well, at least I made you laugh." Kyoko said as she playfully pulled Homura into her arms. The latter yelping and feigning escape until the two fell into a nearby pile of leaves.

"I've never … laughed so hard." Homura rasped as she held her stomach.

"Well, there's plenty more where that came from. I guarantee it." Kyoko said as she pressed her lips to Homura's forehead.

"This is so unlike me." Homura said in defeat.

"Quite the opposite." Kyoko whispered in Homura's ear.


End file.
